1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for rinsing razor blades. More particularly, this invention relates to a device that, upon presentation of a razor to the device, automatically activates a high pressure shower of water for cleaning shaving debris from the razor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of razors to shave facial or body hair by pulling razor blades across a body surface is well known. The use is typically accomplished with the aid of a lubricating fluid, and with the additional aid of a source of water for cleaning the blade or blades after each pass with the razor has clogged the blade or blades with accumulated lubricating fluid and hair. As it is inconvenient and awkward to turn the water source on and off again with each pass of the razor, the water source is often left on, resulting in a waste of water and, since the water is usually heated, a waste of energy. The aggregation of this waste by millions of individuals on a daily basis is no doubt substantial.
The popularity of parallel blade shaving razors, such as those sold under the trademark "TRAC-II", has compounded this problem, as the small spaces between and around the parallel blades provide both an attractive repository for shaving debris and an area that is difficult to clean. Additionally, the parallel blades are encased within the shaving head and not removable from the head for cleaning, unlike a traditional safety razor. As a result, the parallel blade shaving razors can require even more water for cleaning.
One approach to cleaning shaving razors is the use of brushes, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,348. Unfortunately, the brush bristles can be cut by the razor blade or blades and can themselves become lodged between and around the razor blades. Conversely, when the bristles are too tough to be cut by the blades they may instead damage the blades. And the cleaning device disclosed in the above referenced patent must still be augmented with watering from a faucet that, as above, is either wasteful or inconvenient.
Another approach to cleaning shaving razors is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,492, which discloses a device that is attached to a faucet and that provides a conduit for the water flowing from the faucet to exit through a number of small jets, thereby increasing the water pressure, the jets) directing the water into a cavity that is sized to receive a razor head. While the increased water pressure caused by this device is an improvement over the pressure available in most bathroom sinks, several problems remain.
First, as with all other prior art known to applicant, the user of the device is faced with a choice of turning the device on and off with each pass of the razor or leaving the device running constantly. Turning the water faucet on and off may require several turns of a knob each time the faucet is turned on and several turns of the knob to turn the faucet off again. To perform this requires the use of another hand beside the hand holding the razor, which presents a serious obstacle for people that are either physically handicapped or temporarily handicapped by using their other hand for other purposes, such as holding shaving lubricant. Moreover, each time the faucet is turned off the water drains from the conduit between the faucet valve and the jets, causing an air pocket to form that must be expelled each time the faucet is turned on before water exits the jets. And the jets will not spray at full pressure until the faucet valve is completely opened.
The alternative method of allowing the water to run constantly while shaving wastes water and energy in an amount that may be more or less than that wasted by running the water constantly at a faucet unadorned with the device. The spray from the jets during the period that the razor head is not within the device may, however, splash out of the sink basin and damage the clothes of the person shaving or other nearby items. Also, the steam from this constant spray may fog the mirror used by the person shaving, making shaving more difficult.
Second, the cavity into which the razor head must be inserted for cleaning is difficult to use and may damage the razor blades. The cleaning cavity is sized so as to snugly receive an ordinary safety razor head of the cooperating parallel blade type; care and skill must therefore be used each time the razor head is to be inserted into the cavity. The razor blades, the cleaning device, or both may be damaged each time the razor hits the edge of any of the four walls defining the cavity. Damage to the razor blades could result in the razor cutting the person shaving and, of course, in the need to replace the razor blades.
Third, device cannot be used separately from a faucet, as the device contains no valve or control other than that provided by the faucet. This may require removal of the faucet aerator each time the device is attached to the faucet, or may require a specially sized aerator to mate with the device. While the device is attached to the faucet, of course, the faucet cannot be used independently of the device, making it difficult, for example, for one person to use the faucet to brush his or her teeth while another is using the device to shave.